


【Mob雷电】Jack is back

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Metal Gear, metal gear rising revenge
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 自慰，抹布，黄色废料。
Relationships: Raiden/Solidus Snake, Raiden/Vamp (Metal Gear), mob/raiden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	【Mob雷电】Jack is back

季风死了，但杰克还没褪去。他刚刚被打得很痛，迫切地需要一些粗大玩意的操弄，但是Marshal公司的门口没有一个会动的赛博人可以解决他的需求，而隐性动力源里不断向上窜起的快感电流让他无法再等。

哈啊，梵普，索利达斯。雷电卸下了腿间的挡板，握着刀柄开始自慰。如果他们没死就好了。雷电想。他有点想念那个吸血鬼一样的罗马尼亚人和那个抹掉了他原本性征的曾任总统，毕竟他们俩是最熟悉“杰克”、最了解他本性的人。不。雷电否定了刚才的结论，笑声沙哑又阴郁。他应当说，这个世界上除了索利得·斯内克，人人都清楚他努力消抹的过去。就像是爱国者给他录制了一个无比详述的人物纪录片，在GW对信息管制的失控后散播到了每个赛博人的codec里。不设密码，不设期限，随手点击就能获取。他重申自己是“雷电”不是“杰克”的样子就像是上了岸还拿了奖的艳星，穿了长及脚踝的裙子假装自己是个纯洁的修女，但人们依然能想像出下面的裸体，用嘲弄的眼神和站街时的花名来提醒他曾是个多么残忍又放荡的白色恶魔。

没错，他对自己说，杰克是个被用鲜血和精液惯坏的孩子，没了阴茎和疼痛照顾他的身体，就会变得顽皮又恶劣，不过这些斯内克一点都不知道，雷电他面前永远是个为了自由和正义挥刀的乖宝宝。但是，自由？想到这个词让雷电在心里嗤笑。他一生都在被人往笼子里赶，从猎狐犬的VR训练到爱国者的人工智能再到他自己，他不过是从一个小一点的笼子换进了大一点的那个。Big Shell事件之后，他被谎言和阴谋完完全全毁掉了原本所认知的世界，现实和虚拟的交错让他连自己存在的真实性都感到怀疑，他问斯内克自己到底是谁，而斯内克回答只有他自己可以决定。空泛的鼓励只维系了不到一个月就开始失效，他根本无法决定自己，自他有记忆的那天起就是个被拴着项圈的家养狗，没有主人扯着他的链子就不知道去哪里为自己找骨头。那段日子里，雷电自暴自弃地放任了自己原本的人格，几乎每天都睡在酒吧后门的巷子里，谁想来操都可以，只要能让他因为疼痛和性快感而失禁在裤子里，打他也没有任何问题。他像是热衷于让自己变得更下贱，好不容易回到公寓里洗掉金发里粘腻腻的精，也会选择裸穿着一件皮质的长大衣，踩着红底的细高跟在夜晚里再次外出。雷电不喜欢自己被误认为是女孩子，但杰克会为这种方便的诱惑沾沾自喜。他裹着大衣在暴力和强奸案频发的红灯区里走，男人们看见他娇小的身躯和漂亮的脸蛋就会把他堵进巷子里，让他一边骑着阴茎一边给其他的脏屌打手枪和口交。雷电会全部咽下去然后说谢谢，向好奇他身体构造的男人打开腿，而妓女们就算白站了一夜也没法骂他抢生意，因为他免费，还是个长了小猫咪的男性。

雷电有些怀念自己的人类性器官，虽说机械的这个已经足够逼真了，但仿生的皮肤还是不能和真正的比。那个法国女人在战斗前描述他“white as snow“，她可能只以为这个形容是用在他的外表，却不知道那些和他上过床的男人还会把同样的句子用于形容他的小穴。他那里没有体毛，一点都没有，两瓣阴唇丰腴又光洁，轻轻拨开就能看见里面粉红又柔软的嫩肉，不管吞吐过多少根又粗又硬的阴茎都仍像个没开过苞的少女。猎狐犬部队的新型战衣是从脚一直包到脖子的连体服，为了能最大程度地发挥效用，穿的时候不可以在里面搭内衣，作战服必须和身体的每一寸皮肤完全贴合。雷电没觉得那件衣服到底在协助战斗上有什么用，反倒更像是君主专制时期所有女人都必须穿的束腰紧身褡，尖角的下端直指着纵欲的入口，压迫着女人的小腹刺激着性区。他不知道其他的队员是不是和他感受相同，因为当时是单纯又纯情的”雷电“占据着他的主人格，他不好意思问，也不好意思说。可那里实在勒得太紧了，勒得他痒痒的要流水，而且他光是一动不动地并拢腿站着都能让人看见骆驼趾，要是在持枪时双腿叉开而立，所有的敌人都会被他阴唇的形状给吸引。一次他穿着这制服去了索利达斯那，结果下次再见就被要求穿上一件高开叉的连体制服，就像女孩子的连体泳衣或者体操服，裆部的布料窄得很，要雷电用手不停地去扯才能裹住阴唇，不然走上几步就会滑到中间，卡进缝里，被夹得湿湿的。索利达斯操他的时候没让他脱下衣服，只是用手指把那一条布勾到了一边，就直接把阴茎插了进去，换着体位内射了好几次才让雷电脱去清理。

他握着刀柄在自己的人造阴道中来回进出，另一只手揉着上面的仿生阴蒂，继续呻吟着向下回忆。在他刚刚被爱国者抓去改造时，梵普作为dead cells的成员也在那儿，协助那些不会握刀的工程师测试他的机械义体。改造的过程实在太疼了，仅仅用斯内克当精神支柱雷电根本没法撑下去，他需要杰克出来替他分担，而杰克就像是巴普洛夫的狗，痛感与性欲相连，受了多大的疼痛就要被多用力的操弄。梵普，哦梵普。说真的，比起从来只顾着自己泄欲的索利达斯，雷电更加想念梵普。这个男人是那种如果在性爱中没能让伴侣也获得高潮就会怀疑自己能力的类型，雷电的仿生阴道被他照顾得很好，如果没有含着阴茎和匕首，就是在往外流出大股的白色电解液。

雷电向上翻着眼球回想梵普的舌头，这个总是在品尝他味道的变态喜欢舔他的人造小穴，握着雷电的腰让他坐在自己脸上，亲着他的外阴发出啧啧的声音，先用舌头沿着周围描一圈，然后再顶进被仿生软肉包裹得完美的穴道里舔弄，像是再享用昂贵的甜点一样吮上好久，在舌尖一次又一次地挑上阴蒂时被雷电用痉挛的大腿夹紧两颊。

虽说是为了保险起见而在裆部加了一个次级动力源，但从他们设计时的用心程度，还有对人造皮肤的选用以及传感器的密集和灵敏程度来看，没人能装作不知道他们的真正用意。实际上雷电——不，应该说是杰克——还相当喜欢这个设计，这保证了他就算失去了肉身也依然能享受性爱和纵欲，而且随时随地都插着一根穿戴式假阴茎去杀人，杰克想不到比这更能让他快乐的事了。肉身时期的蜜穴是将他原本的男性器官上切除和改造的，就算后期打了几针雌性激素也没法像女人一样在高潮时潮吹。但机械义体上的这个不一样，当快感的电流将他刺激到过载时，会有一团温热的电解液向下腹涌去。有好几回他因为潮吹了太多次而像人类一样脱了水，不得不躺回透析床上进行补充，侧着头用嘴巴服侍梵普还没软下去的东西，手伸到下面抠弄自己空虚下来的小洞。

天啊，真美妙。雷电发出叹息。白天和黑夜对任何一个被监禁的日子都没有意义，而他作为一个只剩下脑子和脊椎的改造人更不需要多少的睡眠进行休息，那段不分昼夜的日子滋养着杰克的随心所欲。但无论是极夜还是极昼都会走到尽头，太阳的直射点不可能永远停留在一个半球。持续性的疼痛在改造完成后止，杰克失去了助燃火焰的氧气不得不被雷电压回心底。他从爱国者手里逃了出去，满心想着斯内克对他说的最后几句话到处流浪。有时他会想，如果自己当年没有到处去怎么办？会不会被编入BNB成为第五位“美女”，被套进一个一旦脱去就会立刻死亡的战斗制服，然后去追捕斯内克，直到被打败才能把遮掩真容的面罩脱去。他会跪爬在地，匍匐着想要抱住斯内克的脚腕，然后尖叫，然后流泪，然后神志不清地胡言乱语，而斯内克会步步后退加速他的绝望。等到他蜷缩着死去，那个洗黑枪的黑人军火商就会告诉斯内克一切他竭力隐瞒的过去：这个男孩在利比里亚的战火里长大，双亲死亡，还被自己的仇人收养，十岁就已经是个杀人机器，带到美国后依然以相同的目的继续进行培养。他因为对自己过去经历的否认而爱国者们选中成了改造的完美样本，又因为对一位传奇佣兵的向往有了不那么轻易求死的意志。他们在他的体内植入与性快感相连的电极，每当他杀人就产生刺激，直到他在不可抗拒的欲望中成为一个真正的杀戮奴隶。

呵呵。雷电为自己抱着斯内克小腿的画面轻笑出声，把高周波长刀的刀柄从穴里抽出，舔了一下又重新插入。他想吃老斯内克的屌，但现在和将来都只能吃斯内克送他的这把刀。其实这是他第一次用高周波自慰，先前都是用梵普的那把匕首来着。他在斯内克和内奥米忙着说话时打量着梵普的尸体，一时鬼迷心窍，趁他们不注意蹲下身迅速抽走。留个纪念而已——当时的雷电是这样对自己解释这个行为。但这个纪念品多数时间的作用不是替他防身和杀人，而是它曾经放置位置上的替代品。杰克喜爱它，时常用小穴里的电解液亲自将它保养。而且匕首不像没有刀镡的高周波刀，它像有着底部吸盘的硅胶假屌一样会卡住阴道的入口，杰克玩性起来时还会保持含着它的状态在房间里乱走。

他舒服地咕哝，从鼻腔里发出哼声，却在想要插得更深时听见属于赛博人的由远及近的脚步声。他抬头，六个穿着蓝色警卫正持着武器向他靠近。

真该死，为什么要在这种时候打扰我？雷电皱着眉诅咒，他还没有操够自己，但又不得不把刀从自己的穴里拔出去用于战斗。他伸展着身体，好像自己是一把名贵的乐器，有一双怠惰的手在虚拟中将他抚弄。雷电直到警卫们走得足够近、把他双腿大张的样子看了个彻底才慢慢站起。连着蓝色动力源的裆部挡板还在地上，他不着急捡起来塞回去，因为解决完这些碍事的家伙后他还要继续刚才的事情，而且剩余的能量也足够对付这些杂兵。他岔开腿站着，倒三角区失去了遮掩，穴口还挂着粘腻的白丝，那些警卫托着枪一动不动，安静得像是忘了呼吸。杰克轻笑一声，他知道他们的视线都聚在哪里。他抬起一只脚，把刀夹进了鞋跟，然后绷直脚背，像个卖弄风情的脱衣舞女一样缓慢地抬腿，直到高过头顶。只要不穿衣服，就没人会意识到浑身机械的赛博人相当于是赤身裸体，但如果卸下的装甲是人类性器官的位置，就会重新发出令人想入非非的性暗示。平时雷电向那些将死之人们展示的是含着粗长动力源的机械批，而这一次杰克则是对着摄像头掰开大腿的色情影星。

“谁是第一个？”

他开口，声音沙哑，搔摩着情欲。他刚刚想到了比直接杀死他们更加有趣的事情，于是放下腿，把高周波取下握进手里，刀柄的那一端指向杂兵，歪着头挑衅。雷电垫着脚尖向前迈步，好像在鞋跟下垫了男人的阴茎。

无人应声，但有几个人的枪口已经开始向地面倾斜。杰克希望这些杂兵能识点趣，向他射点子弹和RPG以外的东西。

“军用机械人，你没有授权进入这一区域，放下武器，否则我们将对你使用致命武力。”

“Wow，那你们最好来逮捕我。”

雷电双膝跪地，两腿分开，耻骨与地面仅间隔十厘米，一副放弃抵抗任人宰割的样子。高周波刀被他放在了地上，但手指上依然黏着白色液体。他把双手举在胸前，做出投降的动作，名媛展示自己新做的指甲般做作地转动手腕，侧过脸舔上指尖，卷走那些从自己穴里流出的电解液后又含住两根手指，眯着眼睛扫过每一个警卫的胯下，口交似的来回抽插吞吐。

很快，如杰克所愿，他们面面相觑，最后还是抵不住眼前的诱惑达成了共识，犹豫着把武器全部塞回了战术服。刚刚开口说话的那个应该是这一队人里的头儿，他最先走到雷电面前，托起他的金属下巴用拇指摩擦他的下齿。雷电顺从地抬头，张开嘴巴，任由舌头被拉扯按压。

于是一起顺其自然地发生，就像这副机械的身体也具有肉体记忆似的，杰克熟练地打开所有警卫胯间的挡板，不慌不忙地依次亲吻每一根发烫的阴茎，然后挑了其中最大的一根坐进批里，次大的那根含进嘴里。手心的位置先到先得，没抢上的倒霉鬼只能对着这个金发妞的漂亮脸蛋给自己打飞机。他们凑在一起，像是把Marshal的公司门口当成了露天妓院一样毫不在意。大门两侧的外红摄像头以既定的速度在一定角度内左右巡视，但在视角对准淫乱的中心后就没有再次回头，红色的led灯闪烁，镜头自动拉近聚焦，以所能达到的最高分辨率开始进行记录。

这些警卫全都来自贫困的街区，不过是为了讨口饭吃才改造了赛博的义体，他们曾三三两两地聚在一起去嫖红灯区的赛博妓女，但那些想要多爽一下就得加钱的娼妇们永远比不上可以免费轮奸的军用婊子来得刺激。他们像是在比赛谁说的话更下流，轮番射上了雷电的机体后又持续不断地用语言猥亵，在他没法用声带说话时强迫他用电子机械音发出求操和求饶。雷电穴里的阴茎换了三遍，那些原本只能自撸的色鬼也揪着他的头发操了嘴。“多谢款待。“他用手背擦了擦嘴，把沾了精液的头发别到耳后，警卫们哈哈大笑，还想交换位置继续，但雷电已经为他们贫乏的性技巧感到疲倦。

他抓起刀时那群射空了脑子的蠢货依然没有任何危机意识，还自大地以为自己真用阴茎操服了这个赛博美人。“你这个小婊子，别用刀操自己了，不如试试哥哥的大……”单词的后半个音节随着他的身体一起被斩断飞了出去，雷电迅速地滑铲放倒两个并排站着的警卫，然后把刀向空中抛起用脚夹住，倒立着撑起身体，双腿展平迅速地旋转。鲜血和断肢洒了一地，他连着夺了三个人的动力源捏碎在手里，耸着肩膀轻颤，感受机体内能源的满意。然后他听见机械胸甲撞击地面的声音，他扭头，一个不小心被他切成人棍的警卫像没了四肢的龟壳一样在地上滚动，并在收到死神的视线后口吃又惊恐地求饶。

雷电重新起了兴趣，把脚踩上那个可怜警卫的胸口，猫爪似的脚趾挠着他仅剩的这一点身体，他知道自己的小穴里还在往外滴着东西，而这样的姿势能让对方将这片淫靡的春光尽收眼底。

“饶你一命也不是不可以……”雷电托起下巴，装作苦恼地思考，在对方因为恐惧而口齿不清的“我愿意，我照做，我都照做，求求你……”中坐到了他的脸上。

“把这里舔干净。”雷电命令，像个顽劣又骄纵的女王一样不留一点拒绝的余地。仿生的阴道不会因为操了太久而变得红肿，但那里因为被射了太多的精又喷了太多次的电解液而白白的黏成一片，他需要清理干净才能插回裆部挡板上动力源，而且，他也想回味一下被舔穴的乐趣。舌头比不上阴茎粗长和滚烫，但胜在柔软又潮湿，他仰着头喘息，让这个唯一的幸存者听见了自己真正的呻吟，不断地鼓励“对，就是那里”。警卫怕死，舌头动得格外卖力，把所有不清不楚的液体咽下去后又探进里面挑拨，让雷电没忍住潮吹进了自己嘴里。

“表现得不错……”雷电起身，拍了拍对方脏兮兮的脸算作给警犬听话舔碗的奖励。

他走进公司的大门，按住耳边的通讯设备重新连接上了codec，“嗯？刚才没什么事，只是一点小麻烦，我暂时关闭了通讯……放心吧，任务很顺利，动力也很充足……”他走进电梯，看着镜子里的身体，双腿交换了一下中心，将一只手搭上了胯间挡板，指甲尖在底部轻轻叩叩，“非常，非常充足……”


End file.
